SA-X
The SA-X (Samus Aran X-Parasite) is an X-Parasite who has copied Samus Aran's DNA. She is the primary antagonist of Metroid Fusion, as she directly caused most of the events in that game. The user Deadly Sniper Goat is the current and only RPer of SA-X. Background One of Samus Aran's earliest missions took her to a planet known as SR388, the homeplanet of the Metroid scourge. Once there, her mission was simple: dradicate all of the Metroids present. Aran's success proved to be a dangerous thing, as the Metroid had been created by the Chozo to combat a far more dangerous organism that inhabited the planet, a secret the Chozo had kept from their adoptive daughter. Some time after Aran's historic self-assigned mission on Zebes, where she caused the destruction of the planet, she was hired to provide additional security for a scientific team going on an expedition to planet SR388, where she had traveled long before. The purpose of this expedition was to collect bioforms for research purposes aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories Research Station, and overall they succeeded. Countless healthy specimens were captured, cataloged, and then transferred to the space station. A small detachment of the main science team, led by Samus Aran, ventured forth into a previously unmapped room. The sole inhabitant was a simple Hornoad, a strange, silly little frog-like creature. For reasons that only the Hunter herself would know, she told the science team to stand back while she investigated. The Hornoad attacked, Aran counterattacked with missiles. Upon the creature's death, it reformed into a strange yellow material that flew across the room. Aran fired at this glob several times to no effect until it finally charged her and vanished. There was no initial harm, and so she merely returned to help with the rest of the mission. Upon her return, Aran blacked out due to the creature, later called "X", that had multiplied within her central nervous system. This caused her to crash her ship into an asteroid. Fortunately, right before impact the ship ejected its escape pod, which the Galactic Federation recovered. They instantly shipped her to Galactic Federation HQ, but during the journey all the X had multiplied within her system. She had become so linked to her suit that it was literally dangerous to remove it with her unconscious, and so large pieces had to be surgically removed, as the X had corrupted large portions of her suit. Despite all this, Aran was given a minimal chance of survival. One young man had a eureka moment. Metroids, it had been discovered, were the predators of the X. Therefore, if Aran were to be injected with a serum made up of Metroid cells, it could possibly cure her. This theory was put to the test, and it was a resounding success. Within a few hours, every trace of X within Aran's system was eradicated. Samus's story ends there. Involvement The SA-X entered the multiverse with a bang. A Cairo Station research team had captured a strange blue jelly, and had brought it to their station for study. Upon placing the container on the table for study, the SA-X returned to her favored form and deployed a Power Bomb. The explosive destroyed significant parts of the station, but this severely drained and damaged the SA-X's Power Suit in a way that she has still yet to repair. Powers and Capabilities Quotes Trivia See also *X-Parasites on Wikitroid *BSL Research Station on Wikitroid *Deadpool (Alt) *Michael Wilson (Alt) *Soundwave (Alt) External links * X-Parasite Datalog (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters